Tabuu
Entrance Sphere of Subspace A sphere that is a portal to Subspace appears and then shrinks, revealing Tabuu Special Attacks Neutral B - Bullet Rain Tabuu puts one hand forth with his thumb curled into his palm. He then shoots a rapid stream of laser bullets, which shall serve to stun and deal rapid damage, but no knockback at all. While he's firing the bullets, you can aim his arm up or down with the analog stick. He'll keep on shooting, but only for 10 seconds, and not ending in shooting an energy sphere like in the boss fight. You are still vulnerable while you shoot the bullets, so be careful. Side B - Shark Blade Tabuu turns into his alternative form: a giant, semi-holographic blade with a vague resemblance of a shark. He then dashes forward, dealing damage to anyone he makes direct contact with and vice versa. He will stop when he reaches the end of a stage. In the air, he'll float in midair. While dashing forth as a large blade, you can move him vertically with the analog stick. If you're hit while turning into a blade, the move is cancelled. Like in the boss fight, dodging and ducking (with certain exceptions) is a reliable method to survive. Up B - Golden Brackets Tabuu turns into a pair of golden brackets. In this form, you can move him in any direction for 5 seconds. He moves at Mario's normal dashing speed. If you tap the analog stick forward while he's in this form, he'll dash forth and swoop down similar to CD-i Ganon's Nightmare Capture. Either way, if anyone makes direct contact with him in this form, and vice versa, he clamps the sucker, teleports to the middle of the stage, and slams him/her down onto the ground. If your core gets hit, you change back. Down B - Summon Alloy Tabuu summons one of the 4 alloys from Brawl. While one's out, you can take control of it while Tabuu is spectating from the background. Like the trophy description states, they are larger, have more reach, and can use items. However, unlike the normal alloys, Tabuu can use his powers to perform their old special attacks. Unlike the regular characters the alloys are based off of, they can easily get KO'd. You can press down+B to switch back to Tabuu. Final Smash - Depths of Subspace Tabuu first places an the ground a Subspace Bomb. It goes off in 10 seconds, which will afterwards suck everyone into the dark haven that is Subspace. The scene then fades back, showing that every opponent is impaled in the back by Tabuu's Chains of Light. If anyone manages to break their chain, a cutscene plays of that doofus charging forth to hit Tabuu where it really hurts (his core). Tabuu sees this and then brings up an invisible shield, shoving him/her away and screen-KO-ing that doof. He then spreads his wings and peforms his Off-Waves attacks, turning the whole competition into trophies for 20 seconds. As Tabuu, you can pick up and throw the trophies around. For a quick KO, just throw a trophy into the abyssmal void of seemingly no return. They can be revived by touching the base (Tabuu can accidentally revive a player himself). If a trophy is thrown at an opponent, it'll hurt like I.M. Meen's magic book. KOSFX KOSFX1: *audience goes "Ohhh..." like in Smash Bros. 64* KOSFX2: *holo-glass breaking* Star KOSFX: ... Screen KOSFX: ... Taunts Up: *whips his Chain of Light* Sd: *looks at the screen* Dn: *core flashes* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *spreads his wings and takes control of every stage* 2. *enlarges and shoots his laser vision at the failures* 3. *fades out, showing that all the losers are trophified* Failure/Clap: Broken Wings Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: Dash Attack: Diving Slash Smash Attacks *Sd: *Up: *Dn: Pinpointed Explosions Tilt Attacks *Sd: *Up: Shuriken Pinwheel *Dn: Aerial Attacks *N-Air: Electric Shield *F-Air: Eye Lasers *B-Air: Ghost Projection *U-Air: *D-Air: Throws *Grab: Chain of Light *Pummel: Energy Blade *Forward: *Back: Rapid Chop *Up: *Down: Explosive Teleport Misc. *Ledge Attack: *100% Ledge Attack: *Ground Attack: *Trip Attack: Snake Codec TBA Character Description Tabuu (タブー Tabuu?) is the leader of the Subspace Army in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the main antagonist and final boss of Subspace Emissary. He is a powerful, supernatural entity who resides in Subspace. He uses the Subspace Bombs to send entire locations to his dimension, where he absorbs their power to increase his own. In Smash Bros. Lawl Galaxy, he is a playable character. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras Colors & Costumes TBA Victory Theme SSBB - Continue? Relic Subspace Stage Subspace Destination Trivia TBA Category:Nintendo Category:Villains Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Playable Characters Category:Evil Category:ARC Favorites Category:Uber Rap Battles of Fiction Category:Male